Gossip kids
by 4evrconfuzzled
Summary: One shot stories of the UES crowd when they were kiddies. mostly B and C teasings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So in this first one shot little Chuck and Blair meets each other. Nate Archibald and Serena Vander woodsen included.****  
****Disclaimer: I do not own gossip girl characters if I did Dan wouldn't be there(just my opinion)****  
****_____________________________________________________________________________________****  
****I don't know why Nate dragged me in this place... **

**I mean I'd rather play video games than hang out with little girls... **

**Chuck Bass doesn't go for little girls. ****  
****"I hate it here..." I protested at Nate as he got off the elevator his squeaky new shoes irritating my ears. I mean jumping while walking... ****  
****How gay can you get?****  
****"Oh Come on Chuck! You'll like Blair and Serena!" he said walking on as I followed behind him. ****  
****I looked around at the penthouse of Eleanor Waldorf- dad talks about the Waldorfs sometimes... something about them being old money or something like that.****  
****The place was just a glimpse of the sure boring day I was going to get. Roman styled chairs anyone? Chandeliers... in THAT style?****  
****I thought Eleanor Waldorf is a fashion designer. ****  
****Then I heard giggles... purgatory just turned into hell...****  
****Giggling? giggling?! ****  
****Then a girl with pony-tailed blond hair started running down the stairs she was giggling non stop and wearing a pink shirt and jeans... heck we're upper eastsiders!****  
****"Catch me Blair-bear..." she sneered as she reached the halfway mark of the stairs.****  
****Another girl then followed her, running until she got to the stairs... she stared down with big brown eyes at the blond. Her hair was brown, in ponytails too though it has curls in the end. She was wearing a black silk dress.****  
****Her face got this funny look, she bit down on her lips and I watched her in fascination. "Don't run on the stairs Serena..." her voice rang, it was a nice voice quite catchy.****  
****"But you almost did it too B!" ****  
****"did not!"****  
****"did to"****  
****"not"****  
****"to"****  
****"Hey Blair, Serena!" Nate interjected smiling up at the girls, one on a fit of giggles and one sporting a guilty face. ****  
****"Nate" The blond/Serena said casually waving. "Hi Natie!" the brunette said, eyes lighting up and then walking down the stairs over-gracefully. ****  
****I almost laughed the pretend-grownup was so obvious it was funny...****  
****Her eyes flashed to me as a laugh escaped. She looked at me funny, all superior. Hey! I'm Chuck Bass, don't look at me that way!****  
****Nate gestured to me "This is my buddy Chuck..." "Chuck Bass" I corrected... "Ah yeah... and Chuck these are Blair Waldorf and Serena Van der Woodsen."****  
****"Chuck... funny name... cute scarf..." Serena said walking closer to smile at me. **

**I didn't like her calling my name funny. "Chuck isn't funny... and nice outfit so... humble..." I smirked.****  
****She looked at me and smiled "thanks..." so its true being blond does alter the brain functions.****  
****"Hi Chuck!" The other one greeted her smile so fake. It amused me again. **

**I've always seen that face on father when talking to clients.****  
****I knew she didn't like me... but why she was pretending she does is beyond me. ****  
****"Natie I'm so glad you came" Blair-**_**bear **_**said... **

**She smiled at Nate so happily I was expecting her face to break... Now I get it... she pretends to be nice cause I'm Natie's little buddy...****  
****"Nate, come watch Sleeping Beauty with us..." Serena said dragging Nate upstairs "What? No Breakfast at Tiffany's today..." he said smiling at Blair as he went up the stairs.****  
****I started to follow when Natie's little girlfriend blocked my path... I caught a faint whiff of cologne as she stood there glaring at me, almost turning red.****  
****"Chuckles...Serena might not have gotten your little comment but I did. Don't you insult S again!" She said her displeasure clearly in her face.****  
****She looked... so ... cute... and smelled... so... nice.****  
****"Chuckles... haha... at least it's not Chuck-bear" I remarked. "My nickname isn't funny!" she said.****  
****"It so is..." I teased. **

**"No it isn't" **

**"so is..."****  
****"Dorota! Natie's friend is a meanie!" She screeched running off somewhere.****  
****I stood there...this is boring no longer...****  
**_**Blair-bear... ha**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hope you liked it pls. comment and check out my live journal site: **chappy-sml


	2. Chapter 2

Alone with Blair-bear at the Hamptons.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing… sad…

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Tomorrow?"

I looked up from the text that Georgina Sparks sent me to look at Blair as she shrilled on the phone.

Again, I found myself lingering more than the appropriate time in her face. Her big brown eyes and her full, pouted lips clad in lip gloss held my eyes. I licked my lips involuntarily as she whined at the phone.

I couldn't even explain anything… but I actually enjoy her company. Oh she is haughty of course. Irritating sometimes, but she says the wittiest lines and gives the most beautiful smiles. Mostly to Nate of course. It's been a month since we first met and though she still thinks of me as some cheapskate who irritates her, she and I fell to each other's pace quite comfortably.

I could read her and she hated it but… she could read me too and the thought of controlling Natie's little buddy was too inviting for her to resist. So here I was spending my summer at the Hamptons with Blair miss perfect Waldorf and waiting for Nate prince charming Archibald.

She closed her phone and leaned into the rocking chair fully, looking… well… extremely disappointed. She was pissed and I liked it when she's pissed. "What's up? Nate dumped you, right?" I asked sarcastically. She turned her head to glare at me.

"Shut Up Chuckles… I'd rather eat dang than talk to you"

"Oh poor Blair-bear"

"You'll be the one that would be poor if you don't shut up…" she threatened… "Urghh… I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with you for a whole day." She added.

I stood up and smirked at her "Then enjoy being alone Waldorf…" I said waving but she grabbed my right arm… she pouted… nobody can control Chuck Bass but… I guess Blair Waldorf never considered herself as a nobody… "Chuckles please don't even start…" she said. "But… you'd rather eat dang right?" I teased.

"I'll make an exception for now…" She looked up and smiled at me, a smile that I've only hoped to be directed at me before, a smile I kept missing to Nate. My face heated up and I hated how Blair Waldorf was reducing me to some unconfident kid who gets picked on a lot.

It all clicked in my head then. All these things I was feeling this past month… I like Blair… and… how that sucks…

"Whatever Blair… let's get on a bike and tour around…unless you don't even know how to ride a bike…" I said smiling at her.

Hah! And I got her, she didn't know how…

She looked at me and pretended to yawn "That's boring…" she said.

"Funny, I think someone's scared…" I said. Her eyes flared and I kept on expecting her to shout "Dorota" every passing second, but that's impossible the polish maid was gone for vacation and earlier Blair was whining about that too on the phone with Serena, who's in Spain.

"_I can't believe Dorota would go to Vegas to watch a—a--- uhmm… mother won't tell me S… that's not fair. I NEED Dorota, who would tie my hair?"_

"I'm not scared… I--- just don't want to do it…" she answered, averting her eyes.

"Georgina Sparks can ride her bike pretty fast…" I said slyly. Blair hated Georgina, she believes her methods of bullying are too blatant and her manners too unrefined. I watched her face and I knew what she was thinking.

"Who cares she slides railways on Constance so sorry if I'm not dying yet of a heart attack Chuckles…" She answered cleanly. Damn… she got me.

But then… there's still that method that always works on her.

"I guess you're scared…"

"I'm not"

"you are…"

"no!!! you're irritating!"

"Prove it then… or you're probably lying…" I dared her.

She looked at me unsure… then she stood up too and went closer… I flinched she was taller than me and I hated that.

"I can… Chuckles and I'll prove it!" she answered determined.

We walked out into the streets in the summer heat looking for a bicycle shop because of course we haven't brought any. She grimaced at me as I took her hand as we walked. "Hey!" she protested.

"It's not what you think Blair-bear… I'm just holding you so you don't get lost or hit by a car…" I lied.

She shrugged and squeezed my hand. She smiled at me again "You suck so much at pretending to be grown-up and can I just say that this is an absolute waste of money…" she said.

"So much talk Blair-bear…"

The wind blew as we approached the shop. Blair peered in looking at a shining bike with a picnic basket displayed in the front. I noticed how she kept tucking her brunette curls behind her ears. I looked around and there was an apparel store across the street. Not my style but… it would do.

I dragged a surprised Blair across the street while she whines again "No Chuck we have to be careful when crossing a street… Chuck… mother would get mad!"

I opened the door of the shop looked around the T-shirt, jeans filled room and hated the place but I spotted a black head band with a white ribbon and took it and fitted it on Blair. It was perfect. Blair made garbage look like diamonds. She took it off and looked at it.

She smiled "Uhmmm… surprising… I like your taste Chuckles." She put it back on "Can you buy this for me… since you're my boyfriend for the day" she grinned "this could be my style" she mused.

_Since you're my boyfriend for the day…_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Pls. comment!

Pls. check out my live journal for more : *com/.( There's no www. )(* to .)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Drawings

When the shit hits the fan... when it hits it hard sometimes all you could do is look back...

Look back to the time where nothing is as shitted as now.

Unless, you're Chuck Bass, then all you could really do is share in the memories that aren't really yours.

Your world just blew up in your face. The girl you love finally gives up on you; she finally wakes up and runs to the arms of one Nathaniel Archibald.

All you could really do is remember the pure times, when she didn't know how messed-up you are.

"_Mister Chuck, Miss Blair is in her room" you look up to the eyes of the polish maid that Blair's so attached to. She smiles at you._

_You continue to look at her… and you ask yourself what is it about her that makes Blair like her so? Perhaps you could ask…_

_But no… you're not such a prat to research ways for her to like you. It's her lost not yours._

_You follow her up the Waldorf staircase and watched her knock and announce your presence to your damn first puppy love. "Miss Blair, Mister Chuck is here… visit" she said in her funny little English. "Ughh… let him in…" Blair said and you grin… because that's so her._

_You enter Blair-bears room and eye the thirteen year old girl seating in her bed, her back towards you and her brunette curls flowing down beautifully. You take a minute just looking at her because you quite simply want her…_

"_Hey Chuckles, didn't you irritate me enough at the Hamptons?" she asks you with a trace of a smirk in her voice._

_You sigh… before you can have her … you have to make her like you first… of course because you're you it has to be in YOUR way._

"_No, not yet… if you let me plant a wet kiss on you, maybe I'll leave." You say smirking inside. She turns and you finally see her eyes and again your breath catches. Her brown doll eyes looking at you condescendingly but you don't really care about that, what matters is that she's looking at you._

_You walk over to her and sit on her bed next to her "what are you doing?" you ask even though you could see plainly what she actually is doing. "Drawing my dream family" she answers haughtily and you smile again. Everything about her screams ego._

"_So where am I?"You ask jokingly even though your little heart is breaking after seeing her perfect drawing of a brown haired girl standing next to a blond guy and holding hands with one little blond girl._

_You knew it was him, your best friend._

"_Wait… I'll draw you… the dog" she snaps at you smiling wickedly and you smile back "you wound me"_

_You sit next to her as she continues to draw and you listen to her voice because it sounds like music to your ears even though that sounds corny._

"_I can't understand what S is doing… I mean we're 13 for shouting out loud but she goes out with different guys day after day…" she starts._

"_Well… it is in the family" you answer after hearing some rumors about Serena's mom._

_She looks at you and smile "god… you're such a gossip… and don't insult Serena's family or I'll cut your scarf to pieces"_

"_If she dates me she won't want any other" you say sneering at her._

_She shakes her head "In your dreams Chuckles…" but you don't agree with her because lately all you dream is actually… her…_

_You watch her as she organizes the crayons in her bag. "I'm going to wash my hands…" she says as she leaves the room. _

_You sit there and stare at her perfect little family and somehow you hated Nate…_

_You could have burned the blond hair in the picture the way you stared at it and then you do something you know would piss her for eternity but you can't not do it… it nags at you._

_You reach into her bag and takes out her crayons. You grab the brown one and stares at it… then you did it…_

_You stare at your work with a mixture of defiance, humor and guilt. She's so going to scream for Dorota to throw you out again._

_But maybe she'll see that she'll look better with a brown haired husband and a brunette daughter._

But that was over now… you've lost your chance. You've had her but you couldn't hold on because you're too strung in your own sorry world… and now you realize that her dream family isn't something that you could provide.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. This one's with Dan in it… the douche bag… ^_^

Disclaimer: Even if I pray for it every night I won't own gossip girl

_____________________________

I looked around feeling my jaw drop a little farther. What? What in the world was Lily Vander Woodsen thinking?

We were in a park near a cemetery in Brooklyn. It was almost 6:00 p.m. and Serena roamed around the place making ghost sounds… the idiot.

The park was fine. I concede. There was even a little fountain nearby where maybe I could trip Penelope in… or maybe I could trip in Blair-bear. Her reaction would be priceless. Serena drifted by me that dog grin clearly shining. She stopped and played with my scarf. I let her, because she was Blair's friend and even if I insult her a million times in my 13 year old brain I actually don't dislike her. "Charles… greet me a happy birthday!" she sung and I wondered if she would grow up to be a drunk… not that I care.

I stared at her white lady/dead bride costume and felt like shaking my head. Really Serena… a _Halloween party is for… Halloween…_ I opened my mouth to tell her that when Miss perfect Waldorf beats me to the punch. "S… what can I say… do you really want to celebrate your moment of birth while dead people surrounds you… can you get even more ironic?" She surprised me because… yes… I admit I have been scanning the crowd for her headband-ed brunette curls and I haven't seen her until now. She was of course not playing dress-up; she was clad in black satin bubble dress and looking extremely wary. "Blair-bear why aren't you in a costume?" Serena asked her playing with her curls. She took a moment to glare at me before answering "I am… S… I'm a mourner… black see…" she pointed out and of course… I should have expected that Serena swallowed the lie hook, line and sinker.

Serena saw Nate emerging from the car in a zombie costume and went to greet him. I expected to see Blair outrunning her there but she stayed put beside me, looking here and there in obvious disapproval. "What's up? Tired of Nate?" I asked. She merely glanced at me and then… then I saw her shudder… I couldn't fight off my grin.

"Ah… the princess is scared of ghosts…" I pointed out and I watch her eyes as they widen in fear then as they returned to wariness.

"You should just be a writer Chuckles… the stories you invent… oh… but do you even know how to spell?" she lashed out in a totally pleasant voice. Blair… the way she masters being a bitch at 13.

"Don't worry your prince is here…" I told her almost going shy when I realized what I said. She looked at me and then smiled. "Yup… I'm sure Natie would protect me…" she answered, positively beaming at the thought of Nate.

I looked away from her because… that little comment sucks… can't I be her prince? Must it always be Nate? Serena sauntered back and Nate was with her… they were both making the ghost sounds now and I wanted to pull their tongues out. "This is boring Serena…" I said smirking at Blair. She looked at me questioningly then comprehension dawned. "No—No—S I think your party is just fine…" She immediately said. I grinned… got her. "Don't be shy Waldorf Serena's your best friend she'll understand…" I remarked. She leaned closer and she smelled like fresh flowers. "I'll bury you Bass…" she whispered. "If you can even manage that after this Blair-bear" I whispered back. I faced Serena again. "Why don't we go… the 4 of us in a ghost hunt… we're here anyways" I declared. Serena's beaming face might have lighted the entire place if Blair's anger wasn't already engulfing it.

"No… we can't wander with out parental supervision…" Blair said, on the verge of hysteria. "It's ok… B… let's have some fun… let's go Chuck!" Serena said writhing with excitement. Blair pouted so cutely while her hand found its way to Nate's.

____

Blair breathed behind me as we walked into the cemetery. She sighed at every creak of the rusty gate. "Ew…this is worse than dead people… dead people from Brooklyn (note: totally not my opinion)" she told Serena.

We walked on Blair pointing out every damn mistake we made.

"good going guys… I think we're lost"

"oh… genius ghost busters… nobody brought a flash light…"

"my feet damn hurts!"

If it was another person, I would have already strangled them to shut them up… but because it was her… I found it awfully cute…

"Eh?" Nate suddenly said pointing. We whirled to see what's up. Blair's breathing sharpening that I was already regretting bringing her into this.

It was a black shadow… standing maybe a dozen feet away, starting to move towards us. Blair shrieked and grabbed my arm probably thinking I was Nate. Serena screamed a little too "S… are--- you ok?" Blair asked and then the shadow took another step and we scurried out of there separating as we did so.

-------

"Nate… where's Serena and Chuck…?" she whispered after we stopped running. I shook my head totally winded "no… it's me Chuck…" I answered…

She leaned closer and squeezed my hand. "Chuckles this is your fault… don't you dare leave me ok?" she said in a voice that was turning into a wail. I nodded and looked around. It was so damn dark and I couldn't shout for Serena and Nate since it might alert the ghost… damn who ever told me that ghost aren't real!

We walked for awhile Blair almost shaking with fear "Serena…." She said…. I guess Blair really cares about that blond. "Nate"… and another blond…

Then somebody grabbed me. I whirled immediately pushing Blair behind me. There was a light from a flashlight. It was Dorota.

"Miss Blair… bad… Mr. Chuck… naughty!" she said wagging her pointer finger in a no-no sign. I sighed and Blair jumped into her crying and laughing at the same time… it's official Chuck Bass you made Blair Waldorf loose her mind.

"Blair… Chuck" Serena and Blair hugged and Nate walked over smiling, there was another kid with him. Dressed in… tissue papers… lame. He was sporting a semi bald cut that was already growing out. He looked like a wimp.

"I'm sorry to scare you…" he said. I walked over to him "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked annoyed. "My penny rolled over here…" he answered. "Why are you in this place anyway…." I asked again… "Uhmmm… I'm invited… in her party…"

I stared at him "really?"

______________________________________________________________________________________

Pls. comment


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Updating!

Disclaimer: Still not mine but I'm saving for it.

The Nate and Blair Show.

I tried to stifle a yawn when I entered the Archibald house. It was a birthday party… not THE birthday party and worse of all it was childish in a clown and balloon way.

"Chuck!" Nate greeted stepping off a staircase and wearing a Lacoste collared shirt. I tried to smile since it's his birthday and his my best friend but really… clowns? "Nathaniel… Happy Birthday!" I greeted feigning enthusiasm. He grinned and patted me. I looked around the kid-filled room. Balloons were tied on the chairs and a large banner of "Happy Birthday Nate" was on the dining room wall. There we're soda bottles on one table in every color possible (hell?) and every food you would ever see in all the kiddie parties you've been in. I tried not to sigh… still the hallow-birthday party of Serena was worse. "Well, I have to greet the other guests Chuck! Have fun!" He said scurrying off and bouncing around happily.

"It's a casual party Bass…" I paused before I turned, it was a habit that she developed over the year or as she said, it was 'growing up,' suddenly Chuckles turned into Bass. It disappoints me, though I'll never admit it to her- because heck that's so lame- but I wanted to hear her voice saying Chuckles again… it was a name just for me and Bass was way too impersonal. I smirked at her as my eyes saw her petite form seating on the staircase and leaning on the wall. She was wearing a white tank top and a navy blue skirt with red tights. Her hair was pony tailed and head banded. Of course, she would be smirking back at me. A Bass-Waldorf classic greeting.

"I don't do casual… Blair-bear…" I answered, wondering why I hadn't noticed her when I was talking with Nate.

She smiled sweetly "that's only because you'd look like a pauper with out all the designer clothes" Right… of course… it wasn't my birthday after all and Blair Waldorf's the queen of 'compliments'

"So what are you giving Nate?" I asked nonchalantly expecting her to rattle happily about clothes, a dog, a giraffe what the heck… even a house if Nate would want one…. Blair's a sucker for Nate. Blair looked at me suddenly shy… I had a bad feeling about that.

"Well…" she started. "I've already asked Serena and she didn't really object but since… you're here already I might as well ask you…"

"About what, Waldorf? Stop pussy footing!"

"Don't be so rude Chuckles!" she chided and I couldn't help but smile… Blair slips all the time.

"You're changing the subject Blair-bear and here I was thinking we're done with Chuckles already…" I grinned. She stuck out her tongue which was highly amusing.

"Seriously you have no patience… so… uhmmm… do you think I should you know… give my… my first kiss… to… Nate as a Birthday present" she looked up at me hopefully but I couldn't look at her. I felt like someone clubbed me on the head… I should have known.

I couldn't help not looking at her lips when I finally faced her… just the beginning… just the beginning of things I would be missing and which Nate would be enjoying. I tried to smile but… hell, try smiling to THAT.

"Whatever Waldorf… I didn't really have to be grossed out by that though…" I answered looking away again and wondering if I could just get out of there fast enough not to see that butchering of my feelings.

"Very sensitive Chuck…" she answered standing up and pushing me playfully. She must have been really embarrassed.

"Thanks Blair…" I answered smirking and watching her walk away towards her posse. "Are you going to be mad at me now?" I turned.

What's up with these two just popping into staircases?

Serena Van der Woodsen was standing at the halfway landing and was leaning on the wall too. She looked at me like I was some pitiful puppy. I smiled at her. "What was that?" I asked.

"Me… telling Blair to go ahead with her plan…" she said walking down the stairs towards me her blonde hair swaying.

"Why would I be? Though it is gross…"

"So… you're still going to pretend… then I guess it doesn't matter even if you're not ok with it…" she said phrasing the words with increasing pity… and here I thought that blondie didn't have a brain.

"You're spouting nonsense again Serena…" I said. "Chuck…" she began. "No…" I shook my head. "Wherever you're going with this… you're wrong" I interrupted. "Blair--"

"Really Van der Woodsen… Blair Waldorf can only wish that I'd like her!" I said interrupting her again. She smiled. Shit. She got me.

"Who said that it was about you liking Blair… you said it first…" she said passing by me on her way to Blair and giggling. "You must feel like a total genius now Serena" I muttered sarcastically.

******

_Happy Birthday to you_

Nate grinned from ear to ear as he stood in front of his large cake. He would be grinning more widely later about a completely different thing.

_Happy Birthday to you_

Someone tapped me and it was Blair, she was beaming at Nate too. Then she saw Georgina Sparks arriving late and her grin disappeared… "Who invited _her_?" she shrilled. Who? I might have something to do with that…

_Happy Birthday Happy Birthday…_

"Darn" she muttered… I grinned. Revenge is sweet… before I get my feelings trampled under the Nate-Blair train I might as well piss her, the hell, off.

"Chuck, get her out off here… I don't want her to turn Nate's party into a debauchery" she whispered.

Woah! Debauchery, that's a big word Waldorf can you even spell that? I don't even know what that means…

"Classified as overstressing… no way" I answered. "Come on Chuck…" "What would you do for me?" I asked, enjoying provoking her.

"Anything… Chuckles, now get that walking porn out of here" I grinned. Anything… you are so regretting that later Waldorf.

_Happy Birthday to you._

"Why did you call me out here… its cold and it's about time for gifts…" Blair whined as she walked into the Archibald yard, blowing on her palms.

"Blair-bear, I got rid of Georgina already so… I'm waiting for my pay…" I smiled. "What? She probably made out with you already. That's good enough for you perv." She spat back, irritated.

She started to say an insult again- I guess, when I took her hand and pulled her towards me… seized her lips with mine… Her brown eyes widened and for once I had a Waldorf's first before Nate had it.

Her first blush—her first hug with a boy--- her first dream husband… Nate had all those… but no way in burning hell will I give him this…

She gasped and stared at me speechless when I released her. "You did say anything…" I reasoned.

She looked almost near tears. Was it that bad kissing me? "I'm going—to-- to have Nate--- beat you up!" She shrilled walking off in a huff and slamming the door loudly.

I chuckled "Happy Birthday Nate… you won't mind that I took your birthday gift for you right…"

__________________________________________________________________________________

End! Thanks for reading. Comments please.


End file.
